Destined Soul Mates
by Whitetigerlovers
Summary: It was a full moon. Damon was running in the woods because he had a fight with Stefan and Elena. Klaus was in a field for the full moon and ritual's that same night. Then Damon came upon the field and got into something he can't get out of.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first Vampire Diaries Story so please let me know what you think. I want to continue it but that all depends on the feedback I get :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Damon's P.O.V

Why are they always mad at me? They always think that I'm a cold heartless bastard that hurts people all the time. In reality, I'm not a heartless person but I can be cold to some people if they annoy me to much.

All of it is just a wall that I put up to not show my emotions so that I can't be hurt any more but I still hurt even with that wall. I built that wall because of what happened with that bitch Katherine. If I ever see her again, I'll rip her fucking head off and her heart out of her chest. I don't get why they are mad at me. All I did was bring back Elijah and helped with something. I guess I can see why their mad but still to say they want me gone.

*Flashback*

I was siting on the couch in front of the fireplace drinking a glass of scotch. I gazed into the fire as I thought of today's events when I heard footsteps coming to the front door.

I didn't look at the door to know who it was. Stefan and Elena came in the living room to stand almost right in front of me.

"How could you do this, Damon?!" Stefan with anger on his face. Elena looked with such hate and despise at me. "Why are you always such a cold heartless bastard?" She said to me as she reached for 'Saint' Stefan's hand.

I looked at them with annoyance written all over my face as I said, "Look here, Missy. Sometimes you should really shut that pretty little mouth of yours. For one you don't know what really happened and two leave me the hell alone!".

Elena looked shocked at hearing that and of course Stefan got even more angry at me.

"Damon! Get the hell out of this house and leave this town, now!" Stefan yelled at me. He was so angry that his face was red.

I look at them like their stupid as I stood up to leave the house.

"Fine. You want me gone, then I'll go but don't come running to me when you need help because I won't help your sorry asses." I said as I grabbed a bottle of scotch on my way out.

When I got outside after I closed the door, I could hear them whispering about me. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get away, away from this damn house. So I started running away from my problems and into the dark forest with that bottle of scotch in my right hand.

*End Flashback*

I unscrewed the cap on the bottle and took a sip as I'm running through the woods.

After what seems a few hours, I came across a field that I showed Klaus earlier.

There was candles everywhere and a huge rock near the edge of the woods that has whip cream a bowl, a knife, a big book that looks like a grimoire, a piece of cloth that's black, and a piece of rope. This stuff wasn't here earlier. What is Klaus up to? I heard a twig snap near the rock.

"Come on out! I can smell you, witchy!" I said as I looked toward the place she was standing at.

She walked out of the woods and into the open field.

"Damon Salvatore? Well, it looks like everything is going according to plan." She said as she went over to the book.

"What do you mean by that?" I said as my curiosity and anger started rising.

"Klaus will tell you everything in good time." She to me while flipping through the pages of the grimoire.

"Bonnie! What the hell is going on? Why are you helping Klaus?" I said with so much anger in me.

"All in due time, love." Said a voice with a thick british accent.

* * *

**AN: Vampire Diaries 3X13, way after the dinner and family reunion. Stefan is still the ripper. Stefan moved his hand away from Elena's. Stefan got mad because Damon is ruining his plan. Any typo's or mistakes please tell me.**

**Me and my best friend created this story. :) We like to argue with each other all the time.**

**S: you're weird.**

**W: I know. But that's why you love me. :)**

**S: I do. When are you going to finish the next chapter?**

**W: I don't know, maybe next week.**

**S: NEXT WEEK! Finish it! I'll hit you if you don't!**

**W: (scared) O.o O-ok, I'll finish it. (writing really fast)**

**S: Sorry about that everyone. She'll be back later.**

**Please review! :) :0 :) ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hello! I'm back. New chapter! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Klaus's P.O.V

"Klaus! What the hell is going on?!" Damon said with so much anger in his voice.

"Well, it's kind of hard to say but if you can ask nicely I just might tell you, love." I said with a bit of humor.

It was fun messing with Damon like this. I just might tell him what's going on and see what kind of reaction I get from him.

Damon looks like he was fighting with himself in his head.

"Can you please tell me what is going on?" He said through his teeth.

"Since you asked nicely, love. I'll tell you everything you need to know. Bonnie, could you leave me and Damon alone for a few minutes?" I said with a slight smile and turned to Bonnie.

She nodded and went into the woods.

I turned back to Damon and walked toward him with a smile on my face. I stood right in front of him.

"Thank you for showing me this field. The reason all this stuff is here tonight is because I'm going to be doing a blood and summoning ritual with the help of a Bennett witch." I said as his face showed confusion and cautiousness.

"What kind of blood and summoning ritual?" He asked as his eyes sparkled in the fire's light.

"The rituals is connected to each other. The summoning ritual is a soul mate/lover ritual and its the one that we will start with. The ritual will show me where and who is my soul mate. It will also command them to come too their other half. And no they don't involve Elena or anyone you know."I said to Damon.

"Ok. That was interesting. I thought you would do something cruel. But you can't judge a book by its cover. So, what is the blood ritual and how are they connected?" He said sounding more than interested.

I'll tell him the rest. It actually felt good to talk to someone without all the fighting. Damon is actually my favorite out of all of them. He can be hot-headed, emotional, and a little annoying but there's something about him that's so appealing.

"Alright, Damon. You should know something before I tell you the rest." I said while thinking, 'Why am I doing this?'

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well... you see, I kind of like you. Your my favorite person here. Besides my dear sweet family of course. There's something appealing about you. I also want you to stay for the rituals. Please, will you stay, Damon?" I said with a little hope and sadness.

Damon's P.O.V

I'm shocked at what I just heard. He just told me that he liked me and wants me to stay with him during the rituals. Of course I am curious about his mate because I want to know who it is.

How am I appealing to him? Maybe it's because I had drunk from a young women at the Grill earlier.

I really want to know more about the rituals and why Bonnie is helping him.

"Ok. I'll stay with you and I'm really curious about all of this." I said to him.

He smiled. He actually smiled a real smile. I am truly shocked and curious now.

"Y-you s-smiled! You look good when you smile. You should smile more often." I said a little happy and scared.

"Thank you, love. You also look good when you smile too." He said with a smirk. "As I was saying, the blood ritual is where me and my mate share blood when the moon shines its fullest. We will mate during the night to finish our bonding. When the blood is in our system and has been there for a good couple of minutes, we will be able to feel each others emotions, our heartbeats, our skin, and much more. The blood will never leave our bodies and we'll be always know where the other is. We can also read each others thoughts from across the world." He said with happiness and longing.

I never know about vampire mating. This is incredible. I always thought that Klaus wasn't that bad. He had a bad childhood, his father killed him, his mother turned him into a vampire, and he's alone in the world.

I put the bottle of scotch to my lips and took a big sip. He looked at the bottle than at me.

"Damon. How much alcohol did you have today?" He said with concern.

"I didn't have any alcohol today. The reason why I'm drinking now is because I had a fight with Stefan and Elena earlier. Their mad at me. They said that I should leave this town. It's all because I brought back Elijah and showed you this field. Stefan's also mad at for ruining his plan." I said with so much sadness and anger.

"We will talk about the fight and other stuff later. But now I need you to give the bottle, Damon." He said as he stepped closer to me.

"No." I said as I stepped back.

"Damon! Give me the god damn bottle!" He said with anger.

He stepped closer and closer until he was standing right in front of me. I can feel his breath on my left ear on my left ear as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"No. I will not give you the bottle." I said as my breath was quickening.

"Damon, will you please give me the bottle?" He said softly in my ear.

He leaned up a little and put his lips on my ear lobe.

I closed my eyes and leaned closer to him. He then started to nip at my ear. It felt so good for some reason. His hand took a hold of the bottle in my hand and started to softly pry my fingers away from it. I opened my eyes to see him step back with the bottle in hand.

"Thank you. love." He spoke slowly.

"You asshole! You tricked me." I said with anger and a little disappointment for some odd reason.

He took a sip of the scotch and walked over to the stuff then put the scotch bottle on the ground next to the whip cream.

He stood up and went into the woods.

* * *

**AN: any typos please tell me.**

W: It's great to update.

M: I know it is. Narry is cool.

W: it is.

S: You two are so weird.

B: I love RAINBOWDASH!

W: i know you do, B.

BYE everyone. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm soooooo sorry that it took me this long for me to update. I've been very sick lately and missing school isn't helping either. But here is Chapter 3, hope you like it. :)**

**P.S.- I don't own Vampire Dairies.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Klaus's P.O.V

Why did I do that? Why would I nip his ear? This just doesn't make sense at all. The scotch did taste great. At least he isn't drunk. It's almost time for the rituals. I walked deeper into the woods while following the Bennett's heartbeat. I finally found her a few feet away sitting on the ground.

"Ms. Bennett! Come and let us go back to the field. Damon said that he will stay and watch. It's almost time for the full moon to be at its peak. Shall we go?" I said looking her. She looked like she was in a deep sleep but her heartbeat says other wise.

"Klaus, I already know this. You don't have to tell me. It surprises me that Damon wants to stay but I don't really care. Let's go then." She said standing up and moving past me to leave the woods.

We walked for a few more minutes until we come to the field to find Damon in deep thought.

The Bennett witch went over to the grimoire and she flipped 5 pages to find what she was looking for. 'The Other Half' spell or as I like to call it 'Find your hearts other half'.

"Damon. I need you to stand at the edge of the woods while I make a circle of fire." She said to Damon.

Damon walked toward me and stood beside me.

"So, what do you have to do?" Damon asked me as he watched the Bennett make a circle of fire out of thin air.

"I have to stand in the middle of the circle as the witch takes some of my blood and make my scent rise than its normal levels which makes my mate know where I am and they will come find me or something like that." I said to him.

He nodded.

"Klaus! I need you to stand in the circle. The moon is almost at its peak." The said as she grabbed the bowl and knife that was for my blood.

I walked to the circle as she let the flames die down for me to stand in it.

As I stood in the circle, I felt nervous about all this. What if something goes wrong? What if my mate isn't alive? What if they aren't even born? I'm worried about all this.

"Klaus. You need to calm down. I can smell your nervousness from all the way over here." He said to me.

"I'll try." I said with a little courage.

Bonnie's P.O.V

Why am I helping **him**? All he has done is cause trouble and death ever since he arrived to Mystic Falls. Now, he wants me to help him find his soul mate. I also want to know who his mate is.

Maybe we could use his mate against him. Then he will be gone forever. Klaus will be dead. After these rituals, I'll call the others and let them know of my plan. I still don't trust Damon but I'll let Elena tell him.

I walked over to the circle and put the fire down as I went in front of Klaus. He held out his right arm and he looked over my head.

I held up the knife and slit his wrist. I held the bowl under his wrist as the blood started to drip off his arm. I waited for the bowl to get half way full. Then I walked back over to the grimoire.

"So, what happens now?" Klaus asked me as his wound slowly started to close.

"I'll start chanting the spell and your scent will grow. It means that your mate will be able to smell your scent where ever they are. Like your mate is in England or Japan they will be able to smell you and it doesn't matter if their human or not. Also your mate is the only one to smell you, no one else will be able too. If your mate isn't born, then the spell will have to be redone in a few years. If your mate is dead, the spell will find its descendant or their reincarnation." I said to Klaus.

"Alright. Then start chanting." He said to me.

That bastard! Well, I should really start chanting though.

"Fine." I said as I looked at the spell in the grimoire.

_"Sur cette cramoisi nuit,_

_comme la vents chanter,_

_et la étoiles lueur brillant en la clair de lune,_

_Je appelar la espirts pour aider à trouver la âme mat de, Niklaus Mikaelson._

_Montrer moi qui il/elle est et où,_

_si que ils venir en avant et être avec Klaus._

_La rouge chaîne de sort sur leur peu doigts,_

_apporter les ensemble comme destiné amoureux."_

Damon's P.O.V

That spell was so long as hell. I hope the next one isn't as long as that. It was all in french and I could understand all that.

I heard a gasp. Bonnie's eyes had turned a foggy white with hints of gray. She looks like she's possessed by something or someone.

I looked to Klaus and he has a blank expression on his face.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" I ask him.

He turns towards me and looks at me. He just stares into my eyes as if he's looking for something and his eyes looks so beautiful. Wait... why the hell did I just think that.

"She is looking into my future and for my mate." He said and looks up at the moon.

Oh. Still, her eyes are pretty weird but kind of cool in a way. I look back at Bonnie and only to find her staring at me with her creepy eyes.

"You! Damon Salvatore, you are the mate of Niklaus Mikaelson!" She said with a freakish voice.

Suddenly the world turned black.

* * *

**AN: The spell is in French and the next one will be to. **

**Here's the translation: On this crimson night,****as the winds sing, and the stars glow bright in the moonlight, I call upon the spirits for help to find the soul mate of, Niklaus Mikaelson. Show me who he/she is and where, so that they come forward and be with Klaus. The red string of on their little fingers, bring them together as destined lovers.**

**I just put a bunch of random things together. :)**

S: It took you long enough.

W: Sorry. S, how are u today?

S: Bored. You haven't called me since last weekend.

B: Yep. You haven't text me since last Thursday.

M: BABYBOO! When are you coming back to school?

W: I'm coming back on Monday.

J: You guys are so loud.

K: You all ignore me.

S, M, W, B, & J: But we love you kitty!

**AN: I'm the W. Me and my friends are crazy. We talk like this sometimes. S, M, J, and B are my best girl friends. K is my best guy friend and his nickname is Kitty.**


End file.
